Humans and Demons: Love and desperation
by Misha Keehl
Summary: Un nuevo One-Shot de DanteXLady sin mucho para decir, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews please!


Humans and Demons:

Love and desperation

Un día como cualquier otro en el DMC, Dante en su típica pose, cajas por toda la habitación, latas de cerveza tiradas por doquier, la música a todo volumen, más que un local parecía una villa…

-¡Dante! No puedo creer que vivas en toda esta mugre, eres increíble-  
-¿Qué querés mujer? ¿No ves que intento descansar? Aún no me recupero de lo que paso en Fortuna-  
-¡ya paso una semana Dante!-  
-Patty…-dijo el cazador sosegando su tono –déjame en paz y si querés limpia esto por mi-  
-uh? Vete al infierno con tu amigo/enemigo Mundus-  
-seguro que montara una linda fiesta si me ve-

Patty abrió la puerta, pero en ese momento frente a ella la chica de cabellos azabache y ojos bicolor miraba entre asqueada y divertida a Dante…este apenas miro quien estaba en la puerta e hizo un gesto que la joven no supo descifrar.

-límpiate esto solito Dante- dijo Patty volviendo su vista al cazador –adiós Lady-  
-parece que la hiciste enfadar-  
-se molesta por cualquier cosa, es muy chica para tener ese carácter-  
-sacas de sus cabales hasta una cucaracha Dante…-dijo divertida

Este no contesto más, se limito a ignorar a Lady aunque algunas cosas no se le pasaban por alto, mientras ella creía que el no la veía, se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala con su escotada blusa.

-¿¡Dante me estas escuchando!?-  
-para ser sincero, no, acabas de romper mi imaginación…-  
-más idiota no podías nacer-  
-¿Qué es…?-

Dante no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta ya que alguien entro al local…pero no de la forma normal…(n/n: entiéndase de la forma en la que normalmente entramos a un local…tocando la puerta o en 

su defecto el timbre…en este caso…) habían roto la puerta, tres tipos vestidos con túnicas largas entraron, tenían la cara tapada por un capucha, se inclinaron como si fueran a recibir a un rey, una cuarta figura entro al local, emanaba una energía extraña, no podría describirse de una forma exacta, su presencia era digna de respeto, pero tratándose de Dante….podría esperarse lo peor…

-si lo que buscas es el circo, esta a unas pocas cuadras de acá-dijo el cazador que se había parado  
-oh, querido, me comentaron que no sueles respetar a nadie…-  
-sé que soy famoso, pero no recuerdo haber hablado con muchas personas, al menos humanas-  
-es una orden directa del cielo querido, limítate a hacernos este favor…-  
-¿Por cuánto?-  
-discúlpelo ¿qué es lo que sucede?- luego que Lady saliera de su ensimismamiento, decidió que lo mejor sería meterse, Dante no sabía cuando se perdía buenos negocios, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas  
-hace ya un tiempo que varios demonios vienen molestando por arriba, vigilamos durante un tiempo al señor…-  
-ehem, no soy tan viejo como aparento-Lady le dirigió una mirada divertida y molesta, este decidió volver a su asiento y seguir "descansando"  
-en fin, llegamos al punto de creer capacitado al señor Dante, para que pueda ayudarnos con este problema- _"muy equivocados están al creer a Dante __**capacitado**__ para otra cosa que no sean mujeres, bebida, pizza y rock and roll"_ pensó Lady mirando a Dante de una forma maternal, este se percato de su mirada y se la devolvió  
-¿Qué decís Dante? ¿Aceptas el trabajo que estos señores te están encomendando? –pregunto desviando la vista de los cristalinos ojos del cazador  
-sí, pero debo decirte Lady…- empezó Dante, pero fue cortado al instante  
-bien, cuenten con él ¿a qué hora deberá estar allí?-  
-lo llevaremos ahora mismo-  
-oh…bueno, Dante…iré contigo-este la miro sin expresión alguna en su rostro pero con un millón de pensamientos en su mente, asintió y luego se paro mirando la entrada  
-tendrán que arreglar aquello-  
-en breve se ocuparan de eso-

Llegaron a un claro, en el que más de esos encapuchados los esperaban.

-bien, no será un viaje largo, espero que les sea placentero- Dante y Lady se miraron, ninguno de los dos tuvo que decir nada, para expresar lo que en ese cruzaba sus mente _"¿temor? De donde sale eso…'Dante teme por tu vida' dice una voz dentro de mi mente, una voz…aquella voz que creí haber perdido…mi consciencia, ¿deseo? 'si…nunca lo creerás…pero Dante te quiere, mas allá de verte como una simple amante, verte como la ve a Trish 'su compañera de juegos' mas allá de lo que ve en todas las mujeres que cruzan su vida… '¿amor?' Dante emanaba aquella ternura que muy pocas veces tenia, ¡Lady! ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? Es Dante, el Dante que conoces desde hace ya unos años, aquel Dante que se acuesta con cualquiera que encuentra en el bar cuando esta borracho, el Dante que una vez…estando ebrio te golpeo… dios, aquello era una puñalada en el centro del corazón, recordar aquella escena me dolía, y el debía de pensar lo mismo, sus expresiones eran de tristeza…dolor, arrepentimiento, rabia…yo vi todo eso…y me apiade, sabía que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, era una persona buena…"_

-lo que les ocurre, es producto de sus sentimientos-dijo el hombre  
-¿perdón?- dijo Lady  
-todo lo que en este momento cruzan sus mentes es producto de sus dolores internos y aquellos sentimientos que no quieren expresar…todo el dolor acumulado durante años que jamás dijeron…el cielo es para descansar en paz-

El viaje fue tan corto como había previsto el hombre, pero había algo extraño, el cielo no era como muchos pensaban…un lugar todo de blanco, donde veías a tus seres queridos, era un lugar común y corriente, como los que hay en la tierra, tenia colores _"–el cielo es lo que tu mente crea…el poder de la imaginación no tiene límites hija- recuerdo que una vez mi madre dijo eso…" _pensó Lady, sintió un tacto tibio contra su piel, al levantar la vista se encontró a Dante a su lado.

-serán los guardias del rey, por hoy podrán quedarse acá, espero que esta noche descansen, será un día difícil-

Entraron a la habitación señalada, era un 4x4, en ese mismo lugar, dos camas pegadas a la pared.

-y yo que estúpidamente pensé que el cielo seria como el… "paraíso"-dijo irónico Dante  
-tu paraíso incluye mujeres paseándose de un lado a otro con poca ropa, por no decir otra cosa, que te mimen y limpien tus desastres-  
-grave…pensamiento el tuyo my Lady-  
-no soy tu Lady-dijo molesta

Dante de forma violenta arrincono a Lady contra la pared, apoyando las manos a ambos costados de su rostro y acercándose lentamente.

-aquellos pensamientos…que cruzaron mi mente, están muy confusos-  
-desconozco de ellos…Dante-  
-no, yo creo que no- y antes que ella pudiera agregar nada, los labios del cazador aprisionaron los suyos de forma violenta, Lady inconsciente paso sus delicadas manos alrededor del cuello de Dante profundizando mas y mas el beso, este comenzó a descender hasta el cuello de ella sin despegar los labios de la fina y virgen piel de la joven cazadora.

-Dante…no-dijo jadeante –no lo creo apropiado…-este respiro hondo, soltando lento el aire e intentando recomponer sus ideas…  
-el día aquel…que te golpee…-  
-no lo menciones-dijo cortante alejándolo de un empujón y la próxima vez que vuelvas a hacer esto Kalinna hará acto de presencia – amenazo sentándose en la cama, flexionando sus rodillas hasta el pecho y pasando sus brazos alrededor de estas como si de un pequeño niño testarudo se tratase miro con el ceño fruncido a Dante, que este tenía un expresión que no llegaba a ser ni divertida ni atormentada, estaba en un punto medio…

-lo siento-se decidió a decir luego de tener una lucha interna, Lady no contesto, solo cerro sus ojos intentado quitar la imagen de Dante sobre ella…

La noche se paso rápido, ninguno de los dos durmió pero tampoco se dirigieron la palabra, ni bien fueron las seis en punto de la mañana comenzaron a tocar la puerta insistentemente, Dante se levanto y abrió la puerta, el frio viento llego a esa pequeña habitación haciendo estremecer a la joven que se encontraba boca arriba sin prestar atención a lo que la rodeaba…

-¡Lady!- grito Dante sacudiéndola  
-uh? Perdón…-dijo incorporándose de golpe y poniéndose en pie.

Una vez salieron del lugar aquel, caminaron junto a uno de los encapuchados que los guio a una casa, asemejándose a una mansión, donde seguramente se encontraría el rey.

-no tardaran en aparecer-dijo el encapuchado alejándose con pasos lentos y tal como dijo una horda de demonios apareció retando a los dos cazadores, para empezar uno ataco a Lady que esta por los pelos 

esquivo la guadaña con la que intentaba ensartarla, antes que pudiera reaccionar Dante ya lo había matado por ella, esta no dio gracias ni nada, solo se dedico a exterminar a los demás. De tres que mataban seis se aparecían, era una rueda que nunca tenía fin, un momento, solo fue un momento, como si todo se viera en cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se detuviera con ellos dos solos en medio del caos…el caos que acaba de soltarse.

-no esperaba que me llevaran tanto tiempo-dijo una voz que para Lady se hizo conocida  
-hola Lady, no hace mucho nos vimos, se nota que eres una gran luchadora, espero que eso no cambie aunque termine con tu preciada vida, Dante querido, muchas cosas se dicen de ti allá abajo, eres bueno, de eso no hay duda-  
-antes de acabar con la vida de ella tendrás que pasar sobre mí, y viendo las ventajas…yo tengo muchas-  
-já, eso está por verse…-en un rápido movimiento el demonio hirió a Lady, una profunda herida en el pecho de la cazadora.  
-¿Cuánto la amas? Demuéstralo, sálvala, o déjala morir, irá al infierno por acabar con la vida de su padre, por reírse de lo que le había ocurrido…tienes hasta la madrugada del día de hoy, si ella sobrevive, no generaremos más conflictos, si ella muere…prepárate para el caos-

El demonio desapareció, el tiempo volvió a su estado, el caos había desaparecido, varios encapuchados se acercaban corriendo hacia Dante y el cuerpo de Lady, taparon la herida con una sabana de algodón fino y la cargaron, Dante sin decir nada los siguió.

_Dolor, soledad, tristeza…_

"_¿Cómo puede un humano convivir con todos esos sentimientos? Incluso para mi…que al tener esto (n/n: haciendo referencia a su lado humano) me siento como si una roca hubiera aplastado mi cuerpo, y es que aunque no lo admitiría nunca, ya que mi orgullo o rebeldía no me lo permitían, amaba a Lady, y no quería que le pasara nada. Aunque sigo preguntándome… ¿Cómo un simple humano luego de la muerte de un ser querido puede mantenerse en pie…? ¿Cómo?"_

Llegaron a lo que sería el "hospital del cielo" y nuevamente el tiempo se detuvo, y para la molestia de Dante, aquel desagradable demonio, cuyo nombre desconocía, volvió a aparecerse…

-se ve que mucho no la quieres-dijo con un sonrisa cínica  
-no sabes lo que siento-  
-mira querido, de momento que la traes a un hospital estas dejando que muera lentamente ¿acaso no sabes que los hospitales son la muerte en persona?-  
-¿Por qué me ayudas?-  
-descubre tu verdad- aquellas palabras quedaron en el aire, el tiempo siguió parado y Dante arrebato de las manos del encapuchado el cuerpo de Lady, corrió hacia la pequeña habitación en la que hacía muy poco tiempo habían estado y la puso sobre la cama, solo la miro un momento antes de ponerse a su lado y abrazarla para darle calor, solo tenía que soportar hasta la madrugada…y aquella herida seria cosa del pasado…paso el brazo por la cintura pegándose a ella, sentía el frio que comenzaba a emanar su cuerpo, así como estaba se quito la gabardina poniéndola sobre ella…

La noche había llegado, el cazador se había quedado dormido, un zumbido lo despertó, un zumbido que se fue haciendo más y más chillón, molesto, al punto de perforar los oídos…

Un gemido hizo que se sobresaltara y automáticamente la miró, dormía plácidamente, acurrucada junto a él…fue en ese momento que reacciono y lentamente se levanto, ella miro perezosamente a Dante, y luego se incorporo alarmada, tocándose la supuesta herida que tendría que tener en el pecho.

-Dante…-  
-tenemos un encuentro que realizar Lady, puedo llevar…-  
-no-lo corto ella  
-de acuerdo-

Salieron de la pequeña habitación y caminaron por el lugar desierto, nuevamente la sensación del tiempo…todo se detuvo, menos ellos dos, miles de demonios los rodearon y en el frente aquel ser detestable…

-vaya, me asombras, no sabía de que eras capas-  
-tu promesa…-  
-oh lo sé…pero antes de irme, quiero divertirme un rato-

Los demonios atacaron todos juntos, algunos se aprovechaban del estado de Lady, Dante no podía abarcar todo solo, pero tampoco quería que aquel idiota se saliera con la suya, por lo que lo ataco, con todo el odio, todo el odio que el sabia, había estado conteniendo durante hace un tiempo largo, aquel odio que le impedía…

-¡Lady!-en ese momento en sus ojos se reflejo como Lady era ensartada por la guadaña de uno de los demonios, antes de reaccionar, antes que pudiera hacer nada, el Devil Trigger se apodero de él, ya no podía contenerse más, agarro al demonio por atrás, tirándole hacia atrás la cabeza y dejando el cuello descubierto, saco a rebelión y apoyo el filo de esta en su nívea piel.

-¿diversión? Matarla es divertido ¿verdad?-  
-vamos Dante, se lo que quieres, se tu verdad, la que no quieres ver, aquella verdad que te carcome por dentro todos tus sentidos, el dolor de la perdida, la desesperación, el no entender como un simple humano puede soportar tanto dolor, como puede luego seguir adelante-  
-¡basta!-dijo soltándolo haciendo que se golpee la cara contra el suelo -¡basta! Quiero que esto no haya sucedido nunca, retrocede el tiempo, hazlo ya, antes que termine arrepintiéndome y acabe con tu vida-  
-no cometerías el pecado de matar en el cielo Dante-  
-no me pongas a prueba-  
-no sabía que aquella joven de ojos bicolor era tu debilidad Dante, lo lamento querido-  
-¡retrocede el tiempo!-lo agarro con una sola mano mientras que en la otra sostenía a rebelión, lo golpeo contra la pared más cercana y enterró la espada en su cuerpo, el demonio comenzó a reírse.  
-patético….no puedes pertenecer a nuestras raza, no puedes con tu lado humano, bien chico, concederé tu lamentosa petición, pero así nunca aprenderás, nunca entenderás la lección, nunca, sabrás la verdad de esto-

Al volver a la "realidad" Dante se encontraba aún en el local, estaban los encapuchados y aquel viejo molesto, Lady hablaba por Dante nuevamente, sonrió a medias al verla allí y al escuchar aquellas palabras…_-¿Qué decís Dante? ¿Aceptas el trabajo que estos señores te están encomendando? –_

-no-el **no** fue rotundo y dejo bastante descolocada a Lady  
-pero Dante…-  
-no…quizás algún día logres entender, pero mi no es definitivo, ahí tienen la salida-

Esa misma noche Dante no perdió oportunidad con Lady…(n/n: jeje, lo dejo a su criterio e imaginación de lo que piensen que esa noche estos dos hicieron…)

**Hola!! **

**Bueno como vi que dijeron que querían una historia Dante x Lady acá me decidí a hacerla, y…¿Qué tal? ¿me quedo bien? Espero que les haya gustado y me estoy viendo tentada a hacer un Dante x Nero, voy a ver que me sale.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
